Omega's Path
by bluephoenix86
Summary: *Revised* David is just a normal guy trying his best with a job and school, but all of it changes when he comes homes for a visit. He is attacked and forever changed, but not just by the attacker, but by something esle.


**I own nothing from Mercy Thompson and her creator. Without any further waiting, I give you Omega's Path.**

David tripped over his cat when he entered his apartment. The cat loved to play with David when he came home from a long day of work. The play seemed to help David relax, and it also gave her the chance to get back at him for keeping her locked up all day. But today was different; he did not greet her at the door. He did not commune like he was expected to. She was surprised when he quickly jumped around and dodged her many attempts to play their favorite game. David entered his bedroom and shut the door in her face. The act crushed her, but she was not going to take this lying down. She was not a normal cat to take this offence likely. She would plot and have her revenge for later.

David rubbished through his closet trying to find his luggage bags. He only had a short amount of time to get everything ready for his trip to Texas, so he could see his family. The drive alone would take up most of his time off from work. He figured he would probably have less than a day to spend at his parents' house before he had to start heading back to Tri-Cities.

It took nearly all his cunning to persuade his boss, not to mention the number of shifts he had to take on from his coworkers to have this opportunity. He really did not understand why his boss was so hard on him. People always would come up to David and just start talking up a storm, about their lives and things of that nature. It always made David a little uneasy how people would suddenly want to talk to him about their lives. It was like David let out a field of comfort that would relax people around him; they seemed to become more open and caring. But whenever David was around his boss, the affect was the opposite. The boss would target David for unfair and sometimes cruel things. It got to the point that David was considering quitting the job altogether, but where would he be then? He needed the job to make a small living and to keep him in college. Somehow, he must have caught the boss in a rare mood. The boss gave him a week of vacation time as long as David promised to take on even more hours. David wondered where he would find the time to work and study for college.

When David had everything packed, he placed his luggage in the living-room and looked around to make sure everything was put up. David looked around for his cat. She was hiding from him, which was odd for her to do. She was a very strange cat in the first place. Suddenly, he got a chill that went up his spine. It happened every time he thought about her purple eyes. They seemed to hold an alien intelligence. He would make sure that Andrew, his next door neighbor, would come and check in on her while David was gone. Whenever he left those two alone together and came back into the room, David would always get the feeling that he had interrupted their private conversation. He took one last look around his apartment making sure everything was in place. He picked up his bags and headed out.

David caught Andrew on the way out.

"Hey Andrew" said David.

Andrew turned and stared at David with his spring green eyes. Andrew looked to be around the same age as David. But Andrew always acted that he might have seen the dawn of time. Yet, sometimes David caught Andrew acting like he was a kid, but those instances were rare.

David always noticed that he was out of shape while standing next to Andrew. Andrew had a gym worthy body. The strange thing was that David never caught Andrew with a gym bag or anything.

"Andrew I need a favor." asked David

"Careful" whispered Andrew

"What" asked David?

"Nothing answered Andrew, what do you need"?

"I am going to be away for about a week. I need you to watch the apartment and feed Aura for me while I'm gone. Can you do that for me?"

"I doubt Aura needs watching, but I'll keep an eye on your apartment while you are gone" said Andrew.

"Than…"

"Don't" interrupted Andrew. Andrew took David's key and walked off. David often wondered about Andrew's moods swings. One moment he was happy go lucky and the next he was just to himself, not showing his face for weeks at a time.

And so David headed down to his beat-up old car. He knew with his luck the car wouldn't make it to his parent's house before breaking down.

**Well I hoped you like the update so far. I plan to go into more detail with the whole story and I hope you all will forgive the revision once again. I also must apologize again and into to the future about my grammar. But I hope you still enjoy the story.**


End file.
